Warriors Compilation :)
by Tigercry
Summary: I have a bunch of Warriors Story ideas I'd like evaluated :) Review what you think :) Briarlight has kits? Warriors As Dogs. The Flip Of A Switch. (These are just the titles for a few possibilities! :) )
1. Lots of Stuff!

_**Fighting for Love and Hope (11/25/16)**_

 _ **(Has been written, look for the story: Fighting For Love And With Constant Hope)**_

 ** _Humans_**

" _Holly, we have a visual." Our lives consist of training, fighting, and protecting our small country along with learning to love, be friends, and keeping everything legal. Are we part the government you ask? No, not at all, we're just a group of kids and adults trying to keep our country from being overrun by bloodthirsty people who would lay waste to our homes._

 _ **Before I write down all the characters name conversions I'm going to give you a tip, the character's name starts with the same letter of their warriors name :) the family trees are a bit modified but only a tad :)**_

 _Cynthia(Cindy) Lawson- Cinderheart_

 _Haliah(Honey) Lawson- Honeyfern_

 _Paige (Poppy) Lawson- Poppyfrost (is Haliah's twin, her sister Cynthia is a 13 months younger)_

 _Leonardo(Leon) Bramble-Lionblaze_

 _Jay Bramble- Jayfeather_

 _Holly Bramble- Hollyleaf. (Is Jay's twin, Leon is barely nine months younger)_

 _Brendon Michaels- Berrynose (I'm probably not going to use his siblings but I'll put up their name conversations if I do)_

 _Ivory and Diana Fernandes- Ivypool and Dovewing (twins)_

 _Harry Harrison - Harespring_

 _Hannah Henderson- Heathertail_

 _Leah Franchise- Leafpool_

 _Firen franchise- firestar_

 _Luxa Larson- Leopardstar_

 _Bucky Barton- Blackstar_

 _Orian O'Neill- One star_

 _Breanna(Bree) Grayas- Briarlight_

 _Finli Finchley- Fallenleaves_

 _Ages_

 _Cynthia- 16_

 _Leon- 16_

 _Hannah- 16_

 _Braxton- 16 ½_

 _Ivory- 15 ½_

 _Diana- 15 ½_

 _Haliah- 17 ½_

 _Paige- 17 ½_

 _Brendan- 17 ½_

 _Holly- 17_

 _Jay- 17_

 _Bree- 17_

 _Leah- 38_

 _Firen- classified_

 _Luxa- classified_

 _Orian- classified_

 _Bucky- classified_

 _Harry- 16_

Holly looked up from her computer and tapped into the member's commlink, "You guys shouldn't have a visual yet, why are you that close?"

"Because Brenden decided it would be a good idea to get closer."

She quickly tapped into Brendon's commlink. "Brendon! Get your team back, you're going to get yourselves killed."

"No we aren't. Attack!"

"For heaven's sake Brendon!" Holly slammed her fist against her desk before quickly typing on her computer and pulling up a screen to her brother and best friend Leon Bramble. and Cynthia Lawson both were alert, the camera angle shifting as they ran back to base. "Power Couple, Brendon's put his team in the suicide lane! Get over there and stop the bloodbath."

Cynthia nodded, her black hair billowing sideways in the wind, "Roger Holly, we're on our way." The camera shut off.

"Holly!" Haliah's voice came from a speaker, talking over her comlink, "We need backup! We're getting pummeled here!"

"Leon and Cynthia are on their way, don't panic, they'll be there in a few minutes."

"Should I give the order to retreat?"

"Yes, as co-captain they should listen to you."

"I'll try."

"Do your best, we want the lowest amount of injuries possible."

:) :) :)

"Brendan, get your team back," Leon said over the comlink from where he and Cynthia were sprinting towards the other group's position.

"Why?! We can handle this on our own!"

"Brendan, unless you want my fist in your face, get your team to retreat!" Cynthia snapped, interjecting into the conversation, "I have every right to punch you after what I heard about your escapade involving my sisters."

"Retreat!" Brendan yelled, not wanting to get beaten up by the annoyed girl.

"Good boy. I'm still going to punch you." Cynthia said flatly, they had nearly reached the scene and most of Brendan's team were already retreating, half of them were farther back with Haliah who was speaking quickly into her comlink.

"Here we go again!" Leon told Cynthia as the two jumped into the fray.

:) :) :) :) :)

Leon dragged Brendan by the collar to the base headquarters where Holly was waiting. Cynthia had to go get something -Leon suspected she wanted to get the blood off- so it was just him at the moment. He shoved the disobedient teen into the room and inwardly sighed, saving Brendan's behind seemed to be Leon's second job, of course, Cynthia was always there, so it was really both their side job.

"Were you trying to get people killed?!" Holly asked Brendan, green eyes narrowed into a deadly glare, black hair up in a messy bun, and her usually fair skinned face pink from her annoyance and anger.

"No, we could've handled it!" The mentioned boy argued.

"How? With your supposed amazing looks?" Holly snapped sarcastically, "You're lucky the power couple were able to help you or it would've been a huge bloodbath!"

Leon inwardly rolled his eyes at the whole Power couple nickname. It made sense but that didn't mean he had to like it; the power couple name came from the idea that himself and Cynthia were linked together in many ways, they shared each other's abilities, preferences, thoughts, emotions, moods, and could even see through each other's eyes if they needed to. But they could and do borrow each others powers. Like he could borrow Cynthia's selective senses or super speed and she could borrow his super strength, or location depictor but most of the time they did it subconsciously. Hence, the power couple name.

"No! Well sorta. But I know how to fight and we could've handled it!"

The door swung open and Cynthia slipped into the room, "Like how you can handle my sisters?" She sniped, closing the door behind her and standing next to Leon. Whose hunch had been correct, she was out of her blood covered field gear and had changed to be wearing a casual t-shirt and skinny jeans with a lightweight hoodie vest layered over it, a knife probably hidden in her ankle boots with her hair up in a high ponytail.

"What?" Brendan spluttered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Only that you get yourself into complicated situations and have no idea what to do to get out of them." She replied before nodding to Leon who left to do as she had a few minutes ago.

"Look," Holly interrupted before Brendan could offend the feisty black haired girl who happened to be her best friend, "The point is you need to think before you act, it'll keep everyone safe and there won't be any bloodshed. I don't want to bring Firen, Luxa, Shire and or Orian into this."

"I'm sure he thinks about his actions Holly." Cynthia said bluntly. When Brendan grinned she turned the near compliment into an insult, "but I'm sure that's only when it involves his looks or Haliah and Paige." She snickered, blue eyes glinting with triumph.

Holly sighs, "Brendan, Haliah's leading the next field outing. Now scram, both of you. Cynthia, I expect you to keep the punching to a minimum and in the flat, not in the halls."

"So I can still punch him?"

"In the flat yes."

"Alright, well I'm heading back there for a while, are we doing anything out in the field later?"

"Maybe, Firen is with the other co-leaders, they're splitting up duties. Brendan leave." Holly said, pointing to the door. Brendan darted out and Cynthia went to leave also but Holly's next words stopped her in her tracks. "They're putting a few from the wind division into our flat."

"No," Cynthia groaned looking at her, "don't tell me."

Holly's expression confirmed it, "One of them is Hannah."

Cynthia cursed violently and she growled, managing to keep the growl normal and not a cat like snarl. "Couldn't she go anywhere else!"

"I don't have that power Cindy, Hannah's one of the fastest warriors in the wind division and the leaders are switching a few things around."

"Why our flat?"

"Because she is higher ranked and our flat has all the higher ranked people in my subdivision. Because she knows and listens to me she has to be in my subdivision."

"Argh!" Cynthia threw her hands into the air, "I'm not having anymore stupid excuses for why she has to go with Leon! He's my partner! Not hers!" she started pacing, "Oh! But I can't defend myself, oh! But he's so strong and she can defend herself but I can't! Blah blah blah blah blah!" She scowls, "I'm sick of it!"

"I know, that was a few years ago before the link was discovered and before you nearly died, I'm sure he won't fall for it this time."

Cynthia opens her mouth to say something but the door was flung open and Leon rushed in, his hair wet and dripping down his neck looking hassled. "What's wrong? Why're you so upset Cindy?" he asked turning to the girl with a worried expression, "Did something happen?"

"You're going to find out this evening," Cynthia growled through gritted teeth, blue eyes flashing.

"Alright?"

Blah blah blah blah blah

"What's going on?" Leon hissed to Cynthia, they and everyone else in the flat were standing in a line in the entry room, all wearing their different variations of field uniforms. A dark gray top and black bottoms. Leon's was in a dark gray muscle shirt and black camo cargo pants, a knife strapped to his thigh.

"You'll see." Cynthia hissed back, not turning to face him, she was in a dark gray thin strapped tank top and black skinny jeans, her lightweight pistol with sleep ammo tucked into the belt of her jeans, a knife hidden in her black running shoes.

"Quiet!" Holly hissed, glaring at the two whisperers. She was the only one not in field gear, instead wearing a white half sleeve and black skirt, her laptop bag slung over one shoulder, her comlink connected eyepiece displaying complicated codes and numbers on the tiny screen. They obediently went silent, Leon was well aware of Cynthia's unease and couldn't understand why she was feeling that way.

The door opened and wind subdivision leader Harry came in with two others trailing behind him. "Wind Subdivision leader Harry, It's a pleasure to meet you again," Holly spoke politely, shaking his hand in the same manner.

"Same to you. I have the two who are going to be under your command. Braxton Crawford." The black haired boy stepped out from behind Harry and nodded slightly to Ivory who didn't react in return. "And Hannah Henderson." A lighter blonde haired girl stepped out from behind her leader and smiled cutely at amber eyes widened but he didn't move, instead sending the mental message or pure horror to Cynthia. Hannah and Cynthia locked eyes and Hannah smiled with mischief and competition while Cynthia's eyebrows furrowed and she silently growled, her lips a thin line. The competition between the two girls was high and heightened further as Cynthia moved slightly to clasp her left hand in Leon's right.

"Hi!" Hannah chirped happily, heather blue eyes glimmering with fierce competition directed towards Cynthia, anger simmering under the surface at other girl's action. Leon instinctively laced his fingers with Cynthia, but was looking at Holly, amber eyes pleading. ' _Save me!'_ He tried to plead to his sister with his eyes.

' _I can't, sorry Leon.'_ Holly told him with her emerald green eyes, sympathy in the green depths.

 _Cynthia locked eyes with Leon and shook her head violently, despite the dizziness that made her mind foggy and confused. They couldn't give up any information, 'No.' She thought, 'don't give in.' She felt the knife touching her thigh move and felt searing pain down the back of her entire leg. Biting down on her lower lip she stopped the cry that wanted to escape, 'No weakness.' She could smell the blood covering her body and felt dizzy from the pungent smell. Getting a few gallons of it dumped on your head did things to your senses. She shook her head again at Leon, they couldn't give in._

 _Cynthia coughed, her voice raspy and wheezy. Pain, that's what her world consisted of at the moment, she could feel every nerve tingling with the sensation and was lucky to be able to see. The sight she could see she didn't want to though. Her blurry vision allowed her to see her screwed up leg that was a bloody mess. She blurrily watched as a figure moved and felt the cold metal of the bat lying against her skin. The pain flared and she screamed, wanting to curl into a ball and hide away from the torture her body was enduring._

"Cindy!" Someone get Leon!" Holly yelled, restraining her thrashing friend who was screaming, blue eyes squeezed shut.

Leon slammed face first into the door and stumbled back before throwing it open and rushing in, sprinting over to sit next to Holly on the mattress. "Cyn, you're not there anymore! Wake up!" He gathered the girl in his arms and kept speaking, "nobody's hurting you, you're in the flat, safe and sound, I'm right here, It's Leon Cyn, it's me, listen to me, you're safe." Cynthia's stopping screaming and her blue eyes snapped open, glazed over and confused, terror gleaming in the depths. She clung to Leon, her arms locked around his back trembling like a leaf, her right leg cold from the autumn air. "Sshhh." He comforted her, rocking slightly, letting her hide hide her face in his neck…

 _ **Continue? Or no?**_

 _ **What if Cinderheart's leg never fully healed? (11/26/16)**_

 _ **Cats**_

Cinderpaw's expression dropped, ears flattening against her head looking upset, Jaypaw's curt words ringing in her ears. ' _You aren't going to become a warrior Cinderpaw. Your leg isn't going to heal correctly.'_ After the first time she messed up her leg she had tried everything to not mess it up further. But when she failed her assessment due to tripping on a fallen log she knew she should've told Cloudtail about how badly it hurt all the time and her inability balance well on that leg.

It was dark now and She had a plan. Thunderclan already had two medicine cats, they didn't need another one and she didn't want to be stuck in the elders den for the rest of her life, unable to hunt and fight, so instead she decided she was going to run away, for a few days she'd been working on being able to walk on three legs with her injured one held higher than the other three. Getting to her paws she left the medicine den and crept up the second entrance, avoiding the main entrance not wanting to be found. She half fell half leaped down to the ground and rolled in some bracken and ferns and started on her way, limping heavily but determined not to stay and be a cripple for the rest of her life. She knew how to hunt, she'd have to modify it a little so she could actually do it without causing herself too much pain but if it kept her from ending up stuck in the elders den she'd do it. Briefly stopping at the border she drank in the scents of ThunderClan one last time before leaving the territories, her goal strong in her mind. ' _I'm not being a cripple and I'm not being thrown into the elders den because of it.'_ She mind whirred on small ways she could possibly allow herself to do many things.

 _Cinderpelt watched with reluctance, she had wanted to be a warrior so badly this time, but if Cinderpaw was going to survive out there she'd need her knowledge for herbs._

"Cinderpaw's gone!" Leafpool yowled rushing out of the medicine cat den, tail fluffed worriedly, "She's not there!"

Hollypaw and Lionpaw scrambled out of their nests and hurried into the medicine cat den, sniffing for any trace of Cinderpaw. The clan searched for her until sun-high but found nothing, not a trace of Cinderpaw. Lionpaw sniffed the silver tabby's nest, hoping to find something there. Eventually Hollypaw joined him and the two apprentices who were close friends with Cinderpaw drank in the missing tabby's scent before leaving, being called by their mentors. ' _Where'd you go Cinderpaw?'_ Hollypaw wondered, her heart weighed down by grief. ' _Why'd you disappear?'_

Moons went by and there was no trace of Cinderpaw except once, and only Lionpaw knew about it. He'd been hunting in the forest while Cloudtail was with Brightheart and Whitewing when he literally crashed into her. Cinderpaw had been chasing a mouse and skidded on the ground to avoid the border but accidently crossed it and Lionpaw crashed into her. Lionpaw instinctively fought her, believing she was a rogue until he noticed the distinct markings, coat color, and eyes. He froze staring at her in shock, she did the same to him, both just staring at each other. Cinderpaw had gotten bigger in her time away, filling out her almost fully grown size which wasn't too big but a decent size compared to Lionpaw's bulk. She looked decently fed maintaining a healthy look with her turquoise colored eyes shining and coat glimmering sleek and shiny.

Lionpaw was huge! Cinderpaw noticed blue eyes widening, indeed Lionpaw was a large tom, her ears would brush his cheek and no higher with broad shoulders, fluffy neck fur, glinting amber eyes, large paws with dark golden tabby markings and a tan underbelly and muzzle. "Cinderpaw?" Lionpaw asked with a low surprised whisper.  
"Lionpaw?" She asked in the same tone, staring at him. She hadn't noticed how much of an attention magnet and handsome tom he'd been when she was with the clan but she definitely noticed now, long golden fur, broad muscular shoulders, tan colored nose, and darker markings and his tan underbelly. Lionpaw hadn't noticed how pretty she really was until she disappeared, sleek fur, gentle muzzle, black nose, and grey tabby markings. Cinderpaw purred happy to see him and friendly licked his ear, "It is you!" Lionpaw purred in return, glad to see his missing friend. Cinderpaw's back leg looked normal, she had it extended completely so her paw was touching the ground but was barely putting any weight on it, instead her weight was balanced on her right front leg and left back leg with the other from leg taking a small amount of her weight.

Hollypaw watched her brother get up and leave the den at night, he'd been doing the same thing for at least six moons and she had to stop him. Getting to her paws she followed him at long distance, keeping her paw steps light and silent. His scent swerved away from the Windclan border and she was surprised but also worried, she followed him to the border where there weren't any clans. She could hear meowing and pleased purring so she carefully looked at the scene through some branches and got a shock of her life. Lionpaw was playfully batting at the silver tabby she-cat's ears, jumping in circles around her and batting at her ears when he got close enough, the tabby followed his movements and batted at his ears when he got close enough, spinning in circles, her right back leg held off the ground so she did a sort of walking hop. Finally Lionpaw pounced on top of the tabby and purred, licking her face, muzzle, and ears. The other tabby purred as well, the purr a familiar pitch that Hollypaw recognized.  
"Cinderpaw?" She asked slipping out of her cover. Both the tabby and Lionpaw froze the purring dying in their throats, Lionpaw quickly got off the she-cat and she rolled over and got to her paws looking at Hollypaw through dread filled unique turquoise colored eyes. "It is you! Oh Cinderpaw!" She rushed forward and friendly nuzzled her ear. Cinderpaw looked at Lionpaw who also looked worried. "Are you ok? You seem to be doing well, why didn't you tell me Lionpaw?" She asked whirling on her brother. Lionpaw briefly spooked before he spoke quietly,

"Because I wanted to have her to myself." He replied, amber eyes truthful and aimed down at his paws. Hollypaw sighed but told herself it was better than Heatherpaw.

A few moons passed of Lionpaw and Hollypaw visiting Cinderpaw who was pleased to see them both but had a larger reaction to seeing Lionpaw, purring and briefly touching noses before licking his ears and face. With Hollypaw she purred and friendly licked her friend's ears. Lionpaw and Hollypaw crept out to meeting Cinderpaw and didn't notice that Brambleclaw and a few other warriors were hiding, ready to follow them. They watched as Cinderpaw leapt down from a group of rocks and greeted Hollypaw before greeting Lionpaw, winding her thin body around his bulky one, doing the walking hop thing and rubbing her cheek against his and licking his face and ears.

Bramble claw lifted his tail to give a signal. They weren't on Thunderclan territory but they needed their apprentices to stop disappearing. Moments later he gave the signal and with a howl the warriors darted down into the gully. Cinderpaw's tail bushed out like a gorse and the tabby bolted, making giant leaps up rocks and disappearing into a crack in a rock wall. Lionpaw hissed, "Why're you here!" He was being pinned down while another warrior fished Cinderpaw from the crack, carrying the tabby back down into the gully by the scruff and tossing her to the ground where she grunted as she landed on her right back leg. She scrambled to her paws and hissed threateningly, her fur wet and clinging to her body, making her look small and weak, turquoise eyes wide and fearful.

"Who're you." Brambleclaw growled, "And why are our apprentices with you." Cinderpaw flattened her ears and hissed. She flinched as a warrior clawed her cheek, causing blood to spray onto the ground at the action. She huddled down to the ground, meek and frightened, blue eyes darting between each warrior.

"Get off me!" Lionpaw threw off the warrior holding him down and stood over Cinderpaw, "Leave her alone Brambleclaw, you've invading her territory and you ask who she is and why Hollypaw and I are with her? This is her territory, don't threaten her off it." Brambleclaw knocked his son aside and nudged the tabby to her paws.

"You're coming with us." Cinderpaw's ears flattened further and she hissed.  
"You don't have any control-"

Bramble claw gave a signal and two of the four warriors with him fought her, two vs one. A few minutes later Cinderpaw was limping with the Thunderclan group, blinking blood from her eyes scratched and bloodied being escorted by the warriors with Lionpaw growling under her his breath. Before they reached the camp Lionpaw shoved one warrior out of the way and padded alongside Cinderpaw, licking the scratches above her eyes and letting her press against him, Cinderpaw was trembling in fear not making a single noise. They arrived into camp and yowled to wake up the clan. Cinderpaw pressed closer to Lionpaw, fearfully pressing her cheek against his neck as if he could hide her from view.

"What's going on here?" Firestar asked leaping down from his den.

"We found the cat who's responsible for our apprentices to disappear," Brambleclaw reported, tail twitching agitated.

Firestar looks at the she-cat who has her eyes squeezed shut and it pressed against Lionpaw in fear. Lionpaw nuzzled the top of her head, amber eyes worried and concerned. Firestar sighed, "There's no need to frighten her to death. Let her see Leafpool and Jaypaw before putting her in a secure area with a guard at all times." Cinderpaw reluctantly let Leafpool and Jaypaw treat her scratches but didn't allow them to touch her coat besides cleaning it to put the herbs on it. She huddled in the area she'd been given, curled into a tight ball on the sandy ground with her eyes squeezed shut and tail wrapped around her. Lionpaw hissed at the guard when he didn't allow him to pass and shouldered past before laying on the ground with her and starting to clean her pelt, helping her relax with a gentle purr rumbling through his throat. Hollypaw had to go hunting with Brackenfur and couldn't be there. The next time Firestar came over to talk to the tabby she was asleep, Lionpaw was on his side with her asleep sprawled, tucked into his underbelly, her head resting on one of his paws, his other paw was thrown over her shoulders. He was watching them and didn't look ashamed at all. He looked down at Cinderpaw and starting washing her ears with half closed amber eyes. Firestar gently prodded the tabby she-cat who quickly opened her eyes and looked up at him, fear sparkling in her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Um…" She looked at Lionpaw who nuzzled her ear in comfort and she reluctantly said her name. "My name is Cinderpaw." She then hid her face under Lionpaw's chin, afraid of being rejected. Firestar stared at the tabby in shock.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." She moved back so Firestar could see her eyes which were glinting with truth. "If… You give me a few minutes I can have my pelt clean so you can see."

"Alright." Firestar settles back on his haunches and the she-cat got to her paws and started vigorously washing her pelt, Lionpaw sat up and helped out, revealing the bright silver gray color with markings all along her back, head, ears, face, and tail with a significantly lighter underbelly. Cinderpaw shook herself and the fur settled, her tail fluffy, turquoise eyes nervous, a small clump of fur sticking up between her ears.

"I am Cinderpaw," She meowed softly.

 _ **Continue? Yes or No?**_

 _ **Briarlight's Hopes, Dreams, and Opinions (11/20/16)**_

 _ **Cats**_

Briarlight watched the sun rise once again, from inside the medicine cat den in her nest. This was something Briarlight did every day, reassuring herself she was still alive and hadn't succumbed to sickness and joined star clan. ' _Another day arrives.'_ She mused, watching the sky turn light pink, orange, and red. ' _I remember when I used to walk down to the lake to watch the sunset reflected across the water, it was so pretty, and it probably still is.'_ She looked over at the kits scrambling out of the nursery and tumbling out of the den, followed by their mother Cinderheart with one of the kits dangling by the scruff in her jaws. ' _I can't ever have kits with my injury… I don't want any kitten blood on my paws since I can't feel them coming.'_

 _ **Continue? Yes or No?**_

 _ **Briarlight's Kits. (11/17/16)**_

 _ **(Completed, Look for Briarlight's Kit(s))**_

 _ **Cats**_

Briarlight's nose twitched uneasily and she settled in her nest her belly hidden under the dip in the moss she had created for that purpose, she knew the kits would be born soon but she couldn't have them in camp, with Jayfeather as the father and her unfeeling back legs it would be extremely difficult to have the kits at all, and with all the clan watching? That's completely horrifying. She waited for Jayfeather to fall asleep before slithering out of her nest and pulling the leaf wrap from under her nest before heaving herself up the alternate entrance to camp, disappearing into the forest the only sounds of her disappearance was the faint dragging sound of her back legs being dragged along the rough terrain. ' _Close to camp but not too close, sheltered, warm, safe.'_ She mentally went over the things she needed as she looked for a place, her belly fur dragging on the ground with her back legs. She nosed around and found gave up, instead, digging out a small den and placing moss on the floor. Settling in the warm den she narrowed her eyes to slits as the first set of pain rippled through her belly gritting her teeth she muttered, "great star-clan do I feel bad for my mother."

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Jayfeather opened his eyes to the hunting grounds of star clan, there was a silver tabby sitting watching a puddle. "I have brought you here to see what's going on beneath your nose." The tabby beckoned him closer. Jayfeather looked down into the puddle, he saw a dark brown furred she-cat with lighter colored tabby markings, dysfunctional back legs and amber eyes dragging herself a little ways away from camp before digging out a den and disappearing inside. "That is your den-mate Briarlight. If you don't help her she will die like I did." The silver tabby murmured.

Jayfeather's mind clicked, "You're Silverstream aren't you?"

"Yes."

"But you died by giving birth to kits… Great Starclan!" Jayfeather jolted awake, his vision going black, jumping to his paws he scrambled out of his den, following Briarlight's faint scent trail. His fur bristled as he smelt blood along with the crippled she-cat's scent. He found the den after a lot of trial and error and managed to squeeze inside, "Briarlight?"

 _ **Continue? Yes or No?**_

 _ **Flick of A Switch (11/10/16) Updated: (3/21/17)**_

 _ **(If you're curious about this, go to Warriors HUman Short Stories and look at the Wilds chapters, that's this world)**_

 _ **Humans**_

 _Leon Bramble is a normal everyday teenager with a love for sports, Cynthia Lawson is a girl with a lot of strength and is Leon's best friend. But one day soon after they turn 16 like the flip of a switch a wild side of them they never knew is now aware._

Cynthia's blue eyes darkened to a darker blue, a drastic difference to the usually bright sapphire blue. She bit her lower lip and fiddled with her pencil, now wasn't the time for Cinder (the name of Cynthia's wild side) to emerge. Leon was busy with school work, she was tutoring him at the current moment, and with a test coming up tomorrow for both of them, they really didn't want their wild sides to keep them up any longer than they had to already. But it was hard fighting against it, which was proven a moment later when she dropped her head against her textbook on top of the table she was sitting at where Leon was sitting on the other side. "I hate being a wild." She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say Cyn?" Leon asked, looking up from his math work to blink and look confusedly at her, wondering why she had her head on the table.

"Nothing," Cynthia replied, keeping her head on the table, "Nothing at all."

"Come on Cyn, what's going on?" He asked, reaching forward to rub her back.

"Don't touch me," Cynthia stated sharply, making him pause as she lifted her head to look at him, her blue eyes a medium dark blue, a mix of sapphire and dark blue.

Leon breathed in sharply and retracted his arm, putting it on the table instead, his amber eyes widened a fraction. "What startled you?" He asked, knowing that her wild was triggered by sharp, strong, or sudden emotions.

"Nothing," Cynthia replied, putting her head back on the table. "I've been fighting it for three hours," She groaned, using her arms to hide her head and block the rest of the light.

"We can take a break," Leon suggested, "and get it out of your system." He put down his pencil on the table, looking at her with empathy.

"Can we afford it? You have a lot of work to do." Cynthia reasoned, her response muffled by her arms.

"I know I do, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable and unable to focus for the next two hours," Leon replied calmly.

"I'm fine, just keep working Leon."

"I don't think so." Leon said, reaching over and brushing his fingers through his friend's black hair, "I need your help on a lot of these and when you're like this, you're unable to focus."

Cynthia just gave a small pathetic whimper.

:) :) :) :) :)

Cynthia rolled her shoulders, incredibly stiff despite it being ten in the morning and over ten hours since her wild had emerged. "Ow," She muttered, lifting one hand to attempt to stop the throbbing pain as she put too much pressure on her muscles as she swung her backpack up onto one shoulder.

"Here," She head Leon say and the mentioned teenager brushed away her hand before gently massaging her shoulders for a moment. "Stiff?"

"What do you think?" Cynthia winced as he hit a particularly tense spot. "Being up all night with a mild wild interaction with your wild, isn't the best solution to not being stiff."

Leon chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "I can't agree more, but at least it's fun."

"Eh..."

 _ **Continue? Yes or No?**_


	2. Singing Talent

**I don't own: "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry**

 **or "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson :)**

 _Secret Singing Talent?_

 _Humans_

 _Cynthia, Leon, Isa- 17_

 _Holly, Jay, Bree- 17 ½_

 _Haliah, Paige, Brendon- 18_

Haliah froze hearing singing coming from her younger sister's room.

" _A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_

 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'"_

Haliah crept closer, carefully and silently pushing open her sister's door to see who was singing the familiar song she knew was 'If I die young' by a band she didn't listen that often too.

" _If I die young bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh uh oh,"_

She stared at her sister who was sitting at her desk, working on what looked like homework, tapping her foot to the beat of the song she was currently singing at a medium volume. Haliah had no idea that her athlete of a sister could sing, and sing that well, everyone knew Cynthia loved sports, but she constantly denied having any ability music related, saying she sounded like a dying cat. But with the way she was singing Haliah seriously doubted it, Cynthia sounded more like a choir singer than a dying cat, she was really good.

" _The ballad of a dove_

 _Go with peace and love_

 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

 _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life,_

 _Well I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls,"_

Haliah gently closed the door as Cynthia finished and spoke in her normal voice, "Ugh! I got this same stupid problem wrong again!" Haliah giggled softly at the remark as she went to her room, no doubt her younger sister was working on math homework, her most hated subject. Sitting at her desk an idea popped into mind, last week she had hosted a fundraiser for the graduating high school students that were going to graduate alongside her and had promised she would get someone to sing for them. Asking her sister would be free and wouldn't cost a ridiculous amount of money, maybe, just maybe, she could get Cynthia to do it. The scheduled date was in a few weeks, plenty of time to convince her. Getting to work on her multitude of homework she thought of ways to convince her

:) :)

The first thing she tried was the direct approach, "Cindy, I want you to sing at the fundraiser reward assembly."

"What!" Cynthia yelled in surprise, "I'm not singing for you Haliah!" She stumbled backward and tripped over the couch, falling flat on the floor.

Her sister pleaded, "Please! You're really good Cindy! We can't disappoint all those people who helped raise that money! They want to see someone sing and I want you to do it!"

"No! I'm not singing for you!" Cynthia insisted, "You can't change my mind!" She fled the room up to her room, disappointed in her inability to keep her talent under wraps

:( :(

Cynthia froze, hoping she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. Quickly dropping her basketball bag and the ball itself she turned and ran blindly, weaving through the hallways and escaping out into the school courtyard with her eyes squeezed shut. The image of Isa and Leon kissing playing in her mind like it was on repeat. ' _How could you Leon! How could you!'_ She heard Holly call her name but didn't react, choosing to instead flee towards the woods and jump into a tree before bringing her knees to her chest and starting to cry, feeling remarkably hurt and heartbroken.

:( :( :(

Leon shoved Isa away, "Why'd you do that?! You know I like Cynthia!"

"What?" Isa asked innocently, "I didn't know, sorry."

"Whatever, just don't do it again," Leon muttered, going over to pick up his best friend's stuff.

"Okay," Isa smiled, fully intending to do it again.

:( :( :(

Cynthia blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't hallucinating and that Leon and Isa were kissing once again for the tenth time that week.-she'd been keeping track- Her heart plummeted to her feet and she didn't let them see the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, "Oh. Maybe another time Leon, you... seem busy." She then turned on her heel and started speed walking away, making up her mind, she needed something to distract her and get rid of the hurt she was feeling. Pulling out her phone she took a deep breath and pressed call on one of her contacts. "Haliah?" she called her sister, blue eyes glistening with restrained and hurt tears, "I'll sing for you in the fundraiser."

"What made you change your mind?" Haliah asked her sister from where she was walking home with Paige and Brendon, excitement and concern coloring her tone.

"Nothing, I'll write something for you and I'll sing it like you want me to," Cynthia's voice was clogged with her hurt.

:( :(

"Stop doing that!" Leon growled, shoving Isa away once again, "Stop kissing me! That's reserved for someone besides you!"

"Sorry," Isa apologized meekly, not really sorry. She wanted to have Leon if kissing him made Cynthia uncomfortable and hurt then she'd do it for two reasons, one, because she enjoyed it, and two, because it would get Cynthia out of the race for Leon's attention.

:( :(

Cynthia flinched violently when Leon tried to link their hands the next day when they were walking to school. She put both her hands into her coat pockets, rejecting his actions and refusing to get herself any deeper into the mess she was caught in.

"Cyn, what's wrong?" Leon asked her, hurt filling his tone. He didn't understand what was going on and why she flinched when he had touched her, they had been friends with benefits for a year now and he loved it more than anything. She never rejected the action of holding hands, usually she would lace her fingers with his and walk closer with him, sometimes putting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing Leon." She replied quietly, "I'm not in the mood right now." She turned away from him and after spotting his sister Holly walking along the other side of the road murmured, "I'm going to walk with Holly. I'm going with Haliah and Paige after school, have a good day Leon, I won't be able to come to practice," and moved to go walk with his sister.

"What? Cyn, please tell me what's wrong!" Leon carefully grasped her upper arm and turned her towards him, hurt and confusion glimmering in his amber eyes. He was alarmed, being around him usually made her relax and be funny and laid back. If she wasn't in the mood something had to be bothering her.

"It's nothing, Leon."

"Oh really?" He leaned closer to her and Cynthia leaned back, not allowing him to close the distance even an inch. "You're never like this, every time I touch you-you flinch like I hit you, you aren't coming to practices anymore, and I know your grades are slipping, Holly told me they are." He searched her face for any clue of why she was acting this way. "I don't understand…"

"I'm not feeling too great okay? I'll be ok. I promise." Despite how much she seriously didn't want to do it right now, she leaned forward and closed the gap between them, her heart breaking even more at the usually warm and loving contact, now tainted and dirty. She broke it a second later and shrugged off his hand, taking a few steps back, blue eyes glimmering with many hidden emotions. "I haven't spent much time with Holly nor my sisters, and I really need to spend time with them."

"But you promised you'd tutor me in English today!" Leon told her and Cynthia didn't even twitch.

"It never happens Leon." She said flatly, "We're always interrupted and I leave being second best. When you actually want me to help you and not be a witness of your kissing, give me a call alright? I have other responsibilities besides being at your side twenty-four seven. Goodbye, Leon." With those hurtful and dismissive words she turned on her heel and ran over to Holly, who slowed down as she approached, not asking what was wrong, knowing she would tell her when she was good and ready.

"But!-" Leon cut himself off and watched her go, slowing to a stop, amber eyes clouding over with hurt and concern.

:( :( :(

Staring blankly ahead of her Cynthia focused on mixing the beat for the song she would write, her fingers pressing the different small keys at a funny speed before stopping completely as a spark lit in her mind. Settling her fingers on the keys and closing her eyes she opened her mouth to breathe a slow breath before awkwardly singing potential lyrics to the chorus, "Cause we belong together now, yeah!" As she went on her voice grew confident, volume staying the same and her fingers pressed the DJ mixing pad's keys to the beat she wanted to go with the lyrics. "Forever united here somehow, yeah! You got a piece of me! and Honestly! My life, my life, would suck, would suck, without you!" And that's how it went for about an hour, playing with the lyrics and the beat until she was satisfied with it.

"Hey," Haliah made her sister jump and knock her mixing pad down to the carpeted floor. Cynthia looked at her wide eyed before she calmed down and picked up her mixing pad before getting to her feet and pushing things away from the front of her closet.

"Hey, did you need something?" Cynthia asked, moving further into the closet.

"Yeah, I know someone who has a guitar and a drum set, would you like me to ask them if I can borrow them?"

"No," Cynthia's voice was muffled as she walked further into the walk-in closet, "I have all the stuff I need."

"What? How?" Haliah curiously walked over to her sister's closet and her jaw dropped. With a lot of her stuff over at Holly's where she lived during the week and some weekends, Cynthia had a ton of room in the closet, meaning she had outfitted the back to be what looked like a music room with a randomly placed hanging basketball hoop near a trashcan with a lot of crumpled up paper inside.

"Welcome to my music plaza," Cynthia speaks dramatically, casually brushing off the foam padding on the walls.

"How long… have you been singing Cindy?" She asked in awe, the decently sized but cramped room was amazing to her standards. The walls were padded with thin sound absorbing different shades of blue foam, a silver, and blue drum set was tucked snugly into the back left, corner, an amp was tucked into the opposite corner with a light blue electric guitar resting in a guitar stand, looking shiny and brand new. There were a few other instruments, the bass guitar of the same color, and a gray and the white electric keyboard was near it all. There was a small flat screen that Haliah vaguely recognized on one wall with a thin table underneath it, a small wireless microphone headset lying on it with an ELMO next to it.

"Since I was six." Cynthia admitted with a light blush, "Only mom and dad know I like to sing, they're the ones who helped me put this together."

"I recognize some of this stuff…"

"Some of it's Miles'." Cynthia told her, blue eyes calm, "I wanted to keep a few things in a reminder of him. He loved my music and I cobbled up lullabies when we were little, I used to sing them to him and myself when I couldn't sleep. I created this with the promise I would keep making music for Miles. Every year I write something for him and put a copy into a stuffed animal that would sing it if you pressed one of the paws. After I put the toy on his grave I usually record an audio recording and post it on youtube."

"Wait, that's you?!" Haliah's blue eyes widened in surprise, with her sudden hunch that Cynthia was the famous YouTuber called MysterySinger who uploaded recordings of her own original songs and requests to sing other bands songs, she never revealed who she was and preferred to have a cover of the song in question instead of actually seeing her face. There were a few Q and A videos but Haliah never made the connection. MysterySinger was also one of Haliah's favorite YouTubers, definitely her top favorite in the music department.

Cynthia nodded sadly, "Yeah, I'm MysterySinger, you're favorite YouTuber." A smile pulled at the corners of her lips, "You have no idea how frustrated I was when you say you want to meet her when really she's been here the entire time, just underneath your nose."

"Prove it." Haliah challenged, eager to really see if it really was her sister.

"Okay, what do you want to hear?" Cynthia was calm and confident, knowing full well that she was the YouTuber.

"How about teenage Dream by MysterySinger."

"One of my originals? Alright then." Cynthia scooped up the mic headset and took a seat behind her electric keyboard, as she fiddled with the synthesizing settings on it, she spoke to Haliah, "There's a chair next to that table if you want to sit down." Haliah took the offered seat and waited for her sister who cleared her throat before turning on the mic and setting her fingers down on the keys and started playing, the keys synthesized and matching the audio recording perfectly, "You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong, I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down, down." Cynthia sang in the high pitch, playing and singing with her eyes closed.

"Before you met me, I alright, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine.

Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love.

We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever!" Cynthia's volume rose as she reached the chorus.

"You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't, sleep, Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back! My, heart, stops when you look at me, Just, one, touch, now baby I believe, this, is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"

Haliah watched her sister in surprise and partial awe, she was definitely MysterySinger, she played and sung it exactly like her.

"We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach, got a motel and, built a fort out of sheets, I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete! Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever!" Cynthia held the last note for a few moments.

"That's enough, I believe you, Cindy!" Haliah exclaimed, interrupting her and her sister opened her eyes and stopped both singing and playing. "That was amazing!" She squealed, emerald green eyes glimmering happily.

Cynthia smiled, "I'm glad you believe me." She got up and moved over to the drum set, picking up the drumsticks, "But I really need to get the instrumental for this song done if I'm going to get it done in time," her smile weakens, "Gotta get to work now Hals, I'm glad you like this place."

Haliah smiled as her sister before obediently leaving while Cynthia closed her eyes, a few tears dripping down onto her jeans as she played the song in her head, cross sticking for a few seconds before crashing the symbol and starting the song, keeping the vocals to herself and playing the drum part of the song, all the while remembering why she choose this in particular beat and set of lyrics.

:( :( :( :(

Haliah snuck into her sister's room and watched her sister tap the ends of her drumsticks together, blue eyes closed. Haliah's green eyes widened further as her sister opened her mouth and actually started singing the lyrics that Haliah hadn't heard at all just yet and started the drums, her voice a little hard to hear over the sound of the percussion instrument. "Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door, guess this means you take back all you said before, like how much you wanted, anyone but me, said you'd never come back, but here you are again.." drumming on the closed high-hat for a few moments she then crashed two different cymbals and started what sounded like the chorus. Haliah caught the shimmering of tear tracks on her sister's cheeks as she sung, obviously pouring her heart into the music. Haliah went back to her room, more worried about her sister than ever.

:( :(

After a week of adding the finishing touches to the song, skipping every sport practice she had, basketball, swimming, soccer, and baseball, her heart being turned into a pile of broken shards, and dealing with seeing Leon and Isa kissing for the first half of the week after school, it was finally time for Cynthia to reveal her secret and sing for Haliah's fundraiser. Cynthia scribbled out a few things on a piece of paper before tucking it into her pocket.

"Cynthia, Haliah" Firen came and told her, green eyes gleaming cheerfully, "It's time to start." The two sisters made eye contact, saying they were both ready.

Haliah went up onto the stage first, "Hey everyone!" She smiled, speaking through a mic. "I got someone to sing for us!" The school cheered, "I tracked down MysterySinger, the famous YouTuber and got her to come sing to us!" The students roared, everyone excited. "Everyone! Meet the MysterySinger! , my sister Cynthia Lawson!"

Cynthia ran and jumped onto the stage with a backflip, landing perfectly and straightening up, "You think I'm pretty without my make-up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong," She sang before speaking normally, "Hello Warriors High!" She had a wireless mic, blue eyes gleaming happily.

"The MysterySinger is Cindy?!" Holly asked in shocked surprise.

"Yay! Cindy!" Bree cheered, believing it right away.

"What?" Leon stared at his best friend, shocked to the core.

"She has graciously agreed to sing to us, letting us get a first-hand viewing of her latest song, My Life Would Suck Without You! Written just for us!" Haliah grinned at the loud cheering and continued, "Without a further of a do, MysterySinger!" She took a step back and disappeared off the stage.

"Hey, guys!" Cynthia smiled, "I bet most of you are shocked right? Yeah well, I can say I'm definitely the Mystery Singer, nobody else can match that voice crack in the recording of Teenage Dream, definitely embarrassing. Anyway, thank you Haliah for letting me come sing to you all! I do hope you all pitch in to help these guys get to college! Let's get to the music, shall we? Here we go, I wrote this song this week and it's called, My Life Would Suck Without You!"

The intro music started and Cynthia took a deep breath and listened for her cue, blue eyes finding Leon and feeling a sharp sting in her heart as she started singing,

"Guess this means you're sorry,

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

all you said before.

Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me," ' _Such as liking Isa and Hannah.'_  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again."

She made eye contact with Leon before lifting her eyes towards the ceiling as the chorus started, singing with her shattered heart rather than her mind.

"'Cause we belong together now, yeah," She walked to one side as she sang,  
"Forever united here somehow, yeah." She gestured around the room before looking confused, "You got a piece of me," She pointed to herself  
"And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you!" She held the last note out for a moment, signaling the chorus was over. ' _Now I can only hope this gets through Leon's hard head, I'm sorry Leon.'_ She thought as she threw herself into the second verse.  
"Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye," She didn't move besides locking eyes with Leon, blue eyes glittering with an apology only he could see, ' _I'm really sorry for being stupid,'_  
"Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight," ' _and It's so tempting to deliver a good punch to Isa's nose,'_  
"I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too," ' _but despite how screwed up our relationship is,_  
"Either way I found out I'm nothing without you," ' _I love you.'_  
"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you,"  
"Being with you is so dysfunctional," ' _Our relationship is so confusing,"_  
"I really shouldn't miss you," ' _and I really shouldn't keep trying,'_

"But I can't let you go," ' _But I can't let you go.'_

"Oh, yeah," As the music played Cynthia tried to show him what she was trying to say, ' _I can't let you go, but I can't try any harder or go any further, you have to meet me halfway Leon. Please, please meet me there.'_

"'Cause we belong together now, (yeah yeah)" Cynthia squeezed her eyes shut for the last repeat of the chorus, feeling like her heart was stabbing at her chest.

"Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you," Cynthia opened her eyes and pointed directly at Leon, who's amber eyes widened at the singling out,  
"'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you!"

She ended the song, ' _My life would suck without you, Leon.'_ While everyone cheered loudly and she took a few deep breaths, smiling, "Have a great weekend everyone!" The bell rang and the students started flooding out while she disappeared backstage and grabbed her water bottle, starting to rapidly drink it to get rid of the scratchiness of her throat. Leon slipped backstage and got behind her, quietly waiting till she finished before spinning her around and kissing her soundly. Cynthia's blue eyes widen before they slid closed and she temporarily relaxed into the contact, before stiffening and pushing him back, "Did you need something besides kissing me?"

"Yes actually." He leaned closer to her, his arms still looped around her waist, keeping her close to him, "My life would suck without you Cynthia," He breathed softly, amber eyes soft and gentle.

"What about Isa?" She asked in a soft whisper, blue eyes searching to find sincerity in his face.

"Isa? I fixed that on Monday." Leon told her, "I had no idea why she kept kissing me, I'm sorry." His amber eyes were gentle and glinted with love, "I love you too Cyn."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that," Cynthia breathed, blue eyes starting to sparkle.

"I've always loved you, it just took a while to get through my thick skull." He smiled gently, leaning closer and Cynthia titled her head up as a way to show her acceptance.


	3. They are dogs?

"Cindy!" Mayla called to her husky, "Come on girl! We're going home!" Cindy looked back at her girl, reluctant to turn and leave the golden half-breed standing in front of her.

Liam shuffled his large paws, looking down at the snow-covered ground, "You should go," He murmured half-heartedly. Cindy looked over at him blue eyes torn between staying with the wolf dog and going with her owner.

"Cindy! Come on girl!" Mayla called again, being tugged home by her father, she was looking at her husky, reaching for her and trying to get her to come with her.

"Liam…" Cinder trailed off, the golden half-breed had vanished, leaving her standing alone in a small amount of confusion. "What?"

 **:( :( :( :)  
**

(Lionblaze) Liam- A large golden furred male half wolf half husky with the appearance of a wolf, the fur around his neck is thicker and gives him the appearance of having a mane. He has a tan colored underbelly, the underside of his tail, muzzle, cheeks, chest, and paws along with large paws and amber eyes. Around his neck is a thin orange collar with an ivory fang hanging from it, giving him the appearance of a wild animal.

(Cinderheart) Cindy- A thin, fluffy, thick dark silver furred purebred female husky with a light silver underbelly, chest, muzzle, face, ear tips, paws, front legs below her shoulders, and the underside of her tail. She has thin long legs, small paws, and sapphire blue eyes along with a dark blue spotted bandana tied around her neck, the triangle part of it lies across her upper back and shoulders, light blue spots rim both the edges and are scattered throughout the fabric.

(Hollyleaf) Holly- A small thick furred female half wolf half husky with the appearance of a normal husky. She has completely black fur beside her dark gray paws, tail tip, ear tips, the toes of her paws, three medium sized spots beneath her left eye and has emerald green eyes. Around her neck is a thin emerald green collar with a small metal decoration hanging from the front. the decoration is very thin and is a realistic imitation of holly berries.

(Jayfeather) Jay- A small thin dark gray furred male half husky half wolf with the appearance of a small husky. He has a lighter underbelly, chest, underside of his tail, muzzle, cheeks, and paws with blind baby blue eyes. Scattered throughout his fur are faint swirls, giving him a semi-mysterious appearance, one of his front paws is slightly twisted from a fight he got in with his half-brother and he has a small limp, sometimes dragging that paw. Around his neck is a wide navy blue collar with clear amber-encased blue jay feathers spaced out around the collar.

(Heathertail) Heather- A small light brown furred purebred female husky with a tan underbelly, chest, muzzle, cheeks, paws, and the underside of her tail with purplish blue eyes. Around her neck is a royal purple collar with glittering jewels embroidering the edges of the collar.

(Briarlight) Blisse- A small dark brown thick furred purebred female husky with a tan underbelly, chest, muzzle, cheeks, ear tips, and the underside of her tail. She has spots scattered all over her body with the spots ranging in both size and trades off color wise between a dark brown darker than her normal coat color and the tan color of her underbelly, the toes of her paws also switch off between tan and dark brown, and she has bright amber eyes. Her back legs are a bit funky, she can't walk or trot, she sprints, runs or hops, balancing her weight off her front paws. Around her neck is a crystal that when caught in a certain light shines like the northern lights.

 _What if the Warrior characters were dogs?_

 _Dark river, Uh oh Liam, you've been followed._

Liam perked his ears, lifting his head from his paws and making sure his siblings were asleep before creeping out of the boiler room, not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching him leave from her position curled up next to Holly, dark blue bandana glinting in the light reflected from the warm boiler.

Liam trotted away from the town, his ears pricked for danger as he sniffed the ground, tracking a scent, ' _Why is she out here? She's not supposed to be here.'_ He briefly wondered before his head shot up at the sound of a small twig breaking from on top of the thick layer of snow. He swung his broad head around, looking for the disturbance and found nothing. He sniffed the air for any other dogs and didn't find even a whiff. ' _What?... Doesn't matter, I need to track Heather down and send her away, it's dangerous for her to be sneaking into thunder fang territory.'_ He continued to track the female husky, unable to shake the feeling he was being followed.

"How did you do that?" Holly hissed to Cindy, the black canine's hackles were partially raised and her fur was dusted with white snow, disguising her scent.

"How did I do what?" Cindy whispered back, carefully slinking forward, her belly fur barely brushing the snow without making a noise.

"That twig didn't snap till I stepped on it after you did, how didn't it break?" Holly followed her lead, crouching closer to the ground and slowly pulling herself forward as they tracked her golden half wolf brother.

"Small paws maybe?" Cindy replied in a low whisper as they got closer to Liam before settling into the snow in a crouch, their bellies pressed against the cold and wet snow. "I'm probably a little lighter than you," She murmured, "With your heritage and all that." She made sure to make the statement bland and not at all offensive as to keep her friend placated, bringing up her half-breed status always made Holly mad and they couldn't hide a furious half husky half wolf for very long.

Holly looked at her friend's small light silver paws, the purebred's paws were a decent amount smaller than her own medium sized dark gray paws. "Huh, I never thought of it like that." She said, taking her friend's comment about size and paws into consideration. Holly was a decently large canine, her friend's perked ears barely brushed her muzzle. While the silver dog wasn't tiny, she wasn't very big either while Holly was taller and her strength was easy to see, Cindy's wasn't. "You're probably right," She decided as they started creeping after Liam again, "Small paws and less weight make it harder to be noticed."

Cindy chose not to comment as they carefully ventured into a cave, a few paw steps behind Liam, their fur dusted and clumped with snow in an attempt to hide their scent. Liam seemed to get a little wary as he trotted into the cave, ears twitching, the thick fur around his neck lifting slightly. "Look," Cindy whispered to her friend, lifting a paw to gesture to the female husky sitting quietly in the icy and blue-tinged cave, the purple collar around her neck sending refracted light in every direction and giving the other two females a clue on who it was. "It's Heather, from the Windbreeze pack." She hissed softly to Holly, waiting for the mix to decide what to do.

If Holly was shocked to see the opposing husky it was nothing compared to the shock of how the husky greeted her brother. Heather gently nosed his muzzle and rubbed hers against his cheek, seeming to be very happy to see him. "Oh Nieva," Holly cursed, apparently not noticing her brother's reluctance at the other husky's greeting. Looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye Holly noticed how her friend's ears were drooping but her stance remained the same, nose lifted high, waiting patiently for Holly to decide what to do. "Let's wait for a minute, see what's going on before we drive her out." She eventually decided, taking into account her brother's attitude and that it was middle of the night.

"Hello, Heather," Liam mumbled, leaning away from her and taking a few paw steps back.

"Hi!" Heather pushed her nose against his cheek again, ignoring his annoyance and disappointment at the affection. "Did you miss me?"

"What are you doing here? You're going to get both of us in trouble." Liam hissed, amber eyes glancing around, still feeling like someone was watching him.

"Cindy, you go around them, cut off Heather's escape route," Holly hissed quietly, "don't do anything till I say so." The silver husky nodded, slipping away from the black half breed and disappearing deeper into the crystal cavern, agitated.

"I had to come see you!" Heather replied warmly, purplish blue eyes gleaming with affection.

' _I'm going to be in so much trouble!'_ Liam thought as he moved away from the light brown husky once again, "I told you we can't do this anymore." He hissed, glancing around again, "I told you moons ago! _**(Heads up, a Moon in this is a day)**_ "Actually I told you a season or two ago!"

Heather tilted her head slightly, light brown ears twitching, "I didn't think you were being serious," She replied a bit timidly, "You always say that then come back the next day."

Holly hunkered down into a predatory crouch, green eyes locked on her brother and the light brown husky as she carefully started pulling herself towards them, Cindy doing the same from the other end of the cavern. Unfortunately, Holly's black coat didn't blend in with icy blue crystal coated cavern and Liam spotted her.

"Holly?"  
"Now!" Holly sprang, skidding a little on the icy ground as she knocked over her brother and got between him and the enemy husky, circling her and growling while Cindy reacted at the same time, blocking Heather's escape and doing the same, her movements fluid and decently wolf like. Be around two half wolves and you pick up a thing or two. Heather watched the two Thunderfang huskies, blue eyes wary as she followed them, moving slowly.

"Holly-" Liam tried to intervene but Holly stopped him with a twitch of her ears.

"Don't say a word, Liam." Holly narrowed her green eyes at her brother while getting slightly closer to Holly.

"Fine! I won't!" Liam ran at whoever was closer and knocked them away from Heather, letting her run while Cindy skidded on the icy floor, the bandana around her neck getting caught on the crystal like ice from Liam's shove.

"Liam!" Holly tackled her brother with a snarl, "You let her get away!"

"Not for long!" Cindy barked and wriggled free of the caught bandana, chasing after Heather, while barking to disorient her.

The two half-breed siblings fought, Liam defending himself while his sister attacked him, furious about him working with another pack. A small wind fluttered through the cavern, picking up the blue bandana and taking it with it out of the cavern and into the sky.

None of them knew what was going to happen from the silver husky's choice of chasing after her rival and what was coming...

:) :( :)

"It's time, we will rule the tundra!" A chorus of howls accompanied the loud announcement and red eyes flashed open.

 ** _Continue? Or No? :D :)_**


End file.
